Blissfully Oblivious
by inwonderland
Summary: MWPP era - slash - Something is wrong with Sirius, and Remus wants to find out what. But he's completely oblivious to the problem... what is he to do?


Blissfully Oblivious  
  
Tap.  
  
Tap.  
  
Tap.  
  
Tap.  
  
Tap.  
  
Remus Lupin sighed and looked up from his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. Sitting across from him was Sirius Black, staring into space, aimlessly tapping his quill against the desk.  
  
Tap.  
  
Tap.  
  
"Sirius... Sirius are you in?" Remus teased, leaning over his work and waving his own eagle feather quill in front of his best friends eyes.  
  
"What... huh?" Sirius said, and when he noticed the closeness of the golden haired boy, he blushed and dropped his quill.  
  
"You OK?" Remus asked, concerned. He didn't think he'd seen Sirius blush since they were 13 years old, and they were 17 now, and he thought Sirius had grown out of that particular habit.  
  
"Oh..." he said, "I'm fine. Mind was somewhere else entirely."  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows, and held back a sarcastic remark, "And where was your mind then..." he saw Sirius blush deepen even further "Or do I not want to know?"  
  
"Probably not," Sirius answered awkwardly, "Er ... listen... er... I ... I gotta go. Later Moony."  
  
Remus stared after Sirius, extremely confused. Was Sirius stuttering? And blushing? Something had to be wrong. Just what the hell was it that made him react like that?  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Lily..." Remus said as he walked into the library.  
  
A pretty red headed girl looked up from a book and grinned widely. She pulled her reading glasses from her nose, revealing sparkling emerald eyes, "Remus. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," he said as he slid into a chair opposite her.  
  
She nodded, "I'm fine too by the way."  
  
"Oh, sorry Lil, it's just... well do you know what's wrong with Sirius? He's been acting so weird for a while now... and I don't know what to do," Remus told her.  
  
Lily looked at him almost sympathetically, a pitying look on her face. Remus scowled when he noticed her expression, "What's that look for?"  
  
"Do you honestly not know what's wrong with him?" she asked, trying to get him to really think about it and fit the pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
"No," he whined, "Why should I? No one bloody tells me anything."  
  
"Well, if you don't know, I can't tell you. You need to figure it out, I can't do it for you. It's not something someone can just tell you. You are going to actually have to think about this seriously. If you really think, it's glaring you in that face. I think you must be the only one who doesn't know what's wrong with him. Talk to him, maybe he'll tell you... or maybe when you see him you'll finally figure it out." She said, and placed her glasses back on her nose. She opened her book to the correct page, and began to read, effectively ending the conversation. Remus scowled and got up and stormed out of the library.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Remus walked through the halls of Hogwarts, looking for James Potter. Sirius was his best friend, if he didn't know what was wrong with him, noone would. Where would James be? He was usually found kissing Lily – obviously not as he had just seen her in the library, in the Common Room, or flying. He had been in the Common Room earlier, and hadn't seen him. He'd check the Quidditch Pitch. Remus hurried down to the pitch and looked around. Ah there he was. There was a lone figure in the sky, doing fancy twists and turns in the air. Only James could fly like that.  
  
He wouldn't hear him from all the way down here would he? Only one way to find out, "JAMES!!" Remus yelled.  
  
Either the dark haired boy heard him or saw him, as he came hurtling down to earth, in a low dive. James stopped a metre from the air, the tip of his broomstick barely a foot away from Remus' nose.  
  
"Hey Moony!!" James said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Prongs!!" Remus said mockingly, "You trying to kill me?"  
  
"Nearly the full moon Moony?" James asked pleasantly, completely ignoring the tone Remus' voice took on.  
  
It was nearly full moon, meaning Remus got agitated very quickly, was more sarcastic than usual, a bit more aggressive and had a very short temper. Wasn't his fault at all, and everyone got used to his mood swings quite easily.  
  
"Cut the crap James, I'm afraid I am not in the mood. What's wrong with Sirius?" Remus asked, looking warily at the broomstick that was hovering very close to his face.  
  
It really was a good job James was only a few feet from the ground, as when he heard Remus' question and registered it, he fell off and hit the ground with a large thump. Remus was about to offer his hand, when said boy on the floor started to laugh. Very hard.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" he hissed, and pulled James up forcefully. One thing his werewolf strength was good for. James swallowed his mirth and looked seriously at the boy in front of him.  
  
"You really don't know?" James asked softly.  
  
"No," Remus snapped, and then his gaze softened, "Sorry, it's near the full moon. I didn't mean to snap at you... it's just so frustrating. I want to help him. Just please tell me what's wrong with him?"  
  
James nodded, "It's OK Moony, I understand."  
  
There was a moment of silence as Remus waited for James to continue.  
  
"Well?" Remus hurried him.  
  
James burst out laughing again, "Sorry Remus. I can't tell you, he made me promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"Lily knows."  
  
"She's different. He told me not to tell you."  
  
"Why?" Remus asked, trying to mask the hurt in his voice.  
  
"Look, he's embarrassed. He's really trying to not show it. You need to talk to him." James answered.  
  
"Why, has it got something to do with me?" Remus asked desperately.  
  
James gave him a pitying look, "I can't tell you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, give us a hint, then I'll sod off and you can go back to your suicide mission on a broom," Remus joked, and gave James his big innocent werewolf eyes.  
  
"Er... well..." James was giving in. The eyes never failed.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Er... OK. Just consider this. When was the last time Sirius had a girlfriend?" With that James seized his broom stick from the floor and jumped on mid stride, and flew up into the air, leaving a confused Remus looking up at him from the ground.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Pixie dust," Remus said wearily to the Fat Lady. She smiled at him and swung forwards, and Remus climbed through the portrait hole. He looked around the Common Room and sighed. No Sirius. But a Peter. Maybe he could give him an idea.  
  
Remus sat heavily down into the chair opposite Peter, where he was sorting out the Chocolate Frog cards on the coffee table next to the chair.  
  
"Hi Peter," Remus said. Peter looked up and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Hi Remus. You OK? You look a bit peaky?" Peter asked as he shuffled through his pile of cards.  
  
"Yeah, I'm OK. You?" Remus asked, doing the obligatory hi, how are you at the start of every conversation.  
  
Peter nodded, "I'm fine. Hey Remus, have you got a Fredric the Fearsome card? I can't find mine, and if I have him, I've got the first 35..."  
  
"Er... I think so. I'll have a look for it later if you want," Remus offered, "Do you know what's wrong with Sirius?"  
  
Peter suddenly looked nervous, "Er... no Remus. Nothing at all."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to get anything out of him, "Right. OK, well do you know where he is?"  
  
Peter looked thoughtful for a minute, "No, I haven't seen him for a while actually. Do you think that if you see him you could ask him if he had a Medusa card? I'm sure he had two..." Peter trailed off.  
  
Remus nodded, "OK, will do. I'm gonna go to the dorm OK? I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Peter nodded, not looking up from his card collection and Remus stood up and wandered up the stairs to the 7th Year boys dorm. He opened the door slowly and walked in. He flung himself on his bed immediately and buried his head in his pillow, and silently mulled over the situation in his head.  
  
There was a shuffling noise from another bed in the room and Remus poked his head through his curtains. "Sirius?"  
  
"Remus?" Sirius' head poked through his own pair of curtains at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Are you OK Paddy?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Sirius said cheerfully, "Why do you ask?"  
  
Sirius was too cheerful. He was masking up whatever was wrong. So obvious, "You're not. Something has been wrong for weeks. Tell me what's wrong Paddy, maybe I can help," Remus reasoned.  
  
Sirius groaned and screwed his eyes shut, "You really wanna know?" he asked.  
  
Remus nodded forcefully, "Of course. Your one of my best friends Siri, I'm worried."  
  
"Christ, there's no need to be worried about 'lil old me Remus. I'm OK, really I am. There is nothing wrong with me, not really. It's just that..." Sirius trailed off awkwardly.  
  
"What?" Remus encouraged.  
  
"You're going to hate me. You are. Just... hear me out. Please?" Sirius pleaded.  
  
Remus nodded slowly, "Of course." He got up off his own bed and sat on Sirius', "Tell me."  
  
"OK. Well...it's just that. OK, well... recently... erm... what I mean to say is. OK, smallest thing first. Remus I'm ... gay." Sirius said nervously.  
  
Remus blinked. Was that it? "So..."  
  
"You don't mind?" Sirius asked quickly.  
  
"No," Remus said, "Look, Sirius, it would be a bit hypocritical if I did mind, if you know what I mean..."  
  
Sirius' eyes opened comically wide, "You mean... you're ... as well?"  
  
Remus nodded, "Yeah, I thought you knew..."  
  
Sirius shook his head, "Fuck no. If I did this might have been so much easier... can't believe that. How long have you known?"  
  
"Er... since I was about 15..." Remus answered vaguely.  
  
"Shit, really?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus nodded, "So was that it? You were wondered how I was going to react?"  
  
Sirius shook his head, "No Moony. That's not it."  
  
"Oh. Well continue." Remus said, and he moved his legs from an uncomfortable position under his bum, to be stretched out in front of him. Sirius subconsciously copied him, and moved so that Remus sat at the head of his bed, leaning against the head board, his feet touching the end of the bed, and Sirius sat facing him, his feet flat against the headboard.  
  
"Yes. Right. OK. Well you see... oh fuck it I'm just gonna say it, I fancy you Moony... and now you hate me... OK, yeah well... I'm going to go OK? Nice knowing you Remus..." Sirius babbled nervously, not once looking up, fiddling with the edge of his duvet.  
  
Remus sat stunned for about a second before he realised Sirius wasn't looking at him. He moved forwards, nudging a knee between Sirius' thighs and took Sirius' face in his hands. Sirius looked very startled at their proximity and began to get very nervous.  
  
"Moony..."  
  
"Shut up Paddy," Remus said, and he leant forwards barely and inch, and captured Sirius' mouth in a light teasing kiss. Stunned, Sirius didn't react, but Remus carried on his attentions regardless, and sucked on Sirius' lower lip. Sirius quickly snapped out of his stupor and kissed Remus back. The kiss was light and sweet, a perfect first kiss, what both of them wanted. After a minute they separated and looked at each other. A blush crept up Remus' face as he realised when he had done.  
  
"Paddy..." Remus said, his breath hot on Sirius' lips, his lips barely an inch from Sirius'.  
  
"Shut up Moony..." Sirius said and forcefully pushed Remus back against his bed. Remus let himself be completely taken over by Sirius' hot short kisses on his lips, and moaned softly as Sirius began to suck lightly on a sensitive spot on his neck. Overcome by pleasure and need, Remus flipped them over and as Sirius adjusted to his new position, Remus pounced, and directed his attentions to Sirius' lips. Their kiss was slow and passionate, and conveyed all the want and need they felt. Remus ran his tongue along Sirius bottom lip, Sirius moaned deep in his throat, and Remus took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Sirius' mouth. The two tongues lazily battled each other for dominance until they had to come up for air. Sirius peered into Remus' lust filled eyes and grinned.  
  
"We... we should stop," Remus whispered against Sirius' mouth.  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked throatily, and moaned as Remus laid a light teasing kiss on his lips.  
  
"Because," Remus said in a very low, husky, lust filled voice, "It's taking all my self control at the moment not to bend you over this bed and fuck you within an inch of your life."  
  
Sirius' eyes widened, and felt a rush of blood go down to his crotch, "And that's a bad thing?" he whispered and closed his eyes.  
  
Sirius could feel Remus grinning, "Yes, I'm afraid so. I do have a few morals... you haven't even taken me to dinner yet..."  
  
Sirius opened his eyes and whispered, "Hey Moony, you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?"  
  
"Love to," Remus answered and kissed Sirius roughly, using his hand to draw the back of Sirius' head closer to him, "But that still doesn't mean I'm gonna let my hormones take over. Tonight."  
  
Sirius grinned at him as they broke away, "That's my Moony..."  
  
Remus smiled sweetly, and slid off Sirius and laid next to him on the bad and rested his head on Sirius' chest. They fell into a comfortable slumber, clinging to each other as if the world depended on it.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"You do realise that if they catch us here, Remus will kill us?" Lily hissed as she, Peter and James tried to quietly enter the boys dorm.  
  
James nodded, "Of course we do."  
  
"And that doesn't bother you?" she asked hysterically.  
  
James thought about it for a minute, "Nope not me. What 'bout you Wormy?"  
  
Peter shook his head, "Not particularly."  
  
"See Lil. It'll be OK. Now ssshh!!" James whispered, as the door opened.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, and followed her boyfriend into the boys dorm, Peter behind her. James slid a hand between the opening of Remus curtains and opened them.  
  
"Bugger, wrong bed," James sighed as he looked at Remus' perfectly made bed.  
  
"Well try the other one." Lily suggested sarcastically.  
  
"I was going to," James replied haughtily, "You know I really miss sleeping in here... don't miss being woken up by that charm Sirius set up... do you remember Pete, the one where he had a bucket of water wake us up at 6 a.m. ... that was horrible wasn't it... not as bad as..."  
  
"James," Lily hissed, "Hello, spying here. Back on task!" she hit his arm gently and he snapped out of whatever day dream he was in.  
  
"No need to get physical love," James said and rubbed his arm mockingly, and he slipped his head in Sirius bed. They were there. He indicated with his hand and Lily and Peter poked their heads into the bed, through the deep red curtains that were pulled around the four poster bed.  
  
Sirius and Remus were asleep, Remus using Sirius' chest as a pillow, their limbs intertwined over the top of Sirius' quilt, and their hands were clasped together. Sleep showed their peaceful natures, they looked young and carefree, happy and content.  
  
"Ah bless them," Lily said sentimentally.  
  
"Lovely," James said, "Took 'em bloody long enough didn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Lily agreed, "But that was only because Remus was completely oblivious."  
  
A/N No idea what possessed me to write that. Well what did you think? Reckon I should do some more one shots? They help me when I'm a bit confused on where to go next in my other fics... please review!! 


End file.
